Far Away
by Dash-Rendar
Summary: A songfic based on Far Away by Nickelback. Richard and Kori are married and have a daughter. Richard is on the firefighting team. R & R!


Teen Titans

Far Away

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song and video concept on which this songfic is based. Nickelback owns those, sadly.

This story is taking place after the Titans have broken up. Robin (a.k.a. Richard/Dick) is married to Kori Anders Grayson (a.k.a. Starfire) and they are living in the northern part of British Columbia. GO CANADA!

Robin is a firefighter with the local station. Kori is a stay home wife, looking after one daughter named Christiana Elizabeth Grayson.

This time, this place Misused mistakes 

Richard Grayson was watching a movie with his wife, Kori. He smiled at her, looping an arm around her slender shoulders. "Have I told you that I loved you?"

"About five times today, including that one," she replied, snuggling into his chest.

Too long, too late 

_Who was I to make you wait?_

"It's true Kori. I'd do anything to make you happy." He stopped the movie, causing a groan to escape his wife's lips. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her lightly.

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

Just then, Richard's pager went off. Pulling away with a groan, he looked at it, seeing that there was an out of control forest fire down near Comox. He rose, going to grab his gear. "Sorry hon, gotta go. Huge forest fire and they need all available fighters out there."

Cause you know 

_You know, you know_

He pulled on his jacket and helmet, strapping on his tanks, pulling on his gloves and boots. The fireproof pant legs came down over the tops of the boots. He kissed Kori again, making it a bit tenderer. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Give Chrissy my love." He pulled the door open just as a small Bronco truck pulled in.

I love you, I loved you all along 

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

"Come on Dick. We gotta go!" Victor called from the truck, waving at Kori. "He'll be back in time for dinner, don't worry, I'll make sure of it." He flashed his perfect teeth, which contrasted with his dark skin.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you never know_

"You'd better Victor, or I'm going to set Chrissy loose on you!" At the mention of her name, a small 5-year-old girl with dark auburn hair and deep green eyes came out, standing next to her mother.

"Bye Daddy!"

_Stop breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore_

He smiled at her from his seat in the cab, waving at her as Vic pulled away. "Bye Chrissy! I love you!" He continued waving until the house was out of sight, then he climbed back into the cab. "I hope that the fire will be somewhat under control when we get there," he said to Victor. "If only I had my freeze disks, that would speed things up nicely."

Vic smiled. "Yea, I could have rigged my cannon to spew water from the trucks instead of the sonic blasts."

On my knees, I'll ask 

_One chance for one last dance_

The truck pulled into a clearing where a roaring fire was consuming trees more rapidly by the second. The two friends jumped out, gear already on and called, "Where do ya want us Chief?"

A tall man with a rugged face named Aaron called, "You two, get to the chopper. We're sending you to the opposite side of the clearing to help fight it from there. A truck is already en route from Vancouver to help ya. Get going!"

The two nodded, running as fast as their equipment would let them and climbed into the red chopper, strapping in beside another friend, Gar Logan. Since the Titans disbanded, Gar had gotten Victor to make him some holographic projectors to make him appear like the normal human he had been before the accident, which turned him green and furry. He now looked fair skinned with green eyes.

'Cause with you, I'd withstand 

_All of hell to hold your hand_

"Hey dudes, what took you so long?" He smiled, as the copter rose and whirled off towards the other side of the forest.

"It was a date night at home. I was watching a movie with Kori. How are you and Rachel getting along? Any kids yet?"

I'd give it all, I'd give for us 

_Give anything but I won't give up_

"No, no kids. Found out Rae can't have kids. We'll keep trying though. Miracles have happened before." The chopper set down, doors opening and the pilot signaled for them to disembark.

'Cause you know 

_You know, you know_

The three jumped out, grabbing hoses that were extended from the pumper truck parked nearby and began spraying the trees as fast as the water would come out. The steam began rising, some trees going out; others continued burning and consumed the water at a rapid pace.

"We need to get close to the tree out by the fallen birch. If that goes, the whole forest could go!" Victor called, dragging the hose out form the truck and towards the tall maple.

I loved you, I loved you all along 

_And I missed you, been far away for far too long_

The other two came after him, dragging the hose. Suddenly, the tree behind it cracked, hitting Victor, knocking him over, losing his grip on the hose.

"Logan to copter! We have a man down, I repeat Man Down!"

"Copy that Logan. We're on our way. Continue fighting that blaze until we get there."

I keep dreaming that you'll be with me 

_And you never know_

The hose began bucking in random directions, as Dick was the only one holding it fully. "Gar, a little help!" The water hit the birch, soaking it enough to keep it safe for a time.

The whirr of rotor blades reached Gar's ears. "Dude! Leave the hose and grab Vic! The chopper is here!" He ran off to hold the chopper, as Dick scooped up Victor's unmoving form over his shoulders and trudged out to the clearing where the bird had landed.

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore 

Gar told the pilot, "They're coming. Wait a minute." He strapped in, breathing slowing from his fast paced run to the chopper.

So far away, been far away for far too long 

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

Dick came out of the clearing; yelling to the pilot, "Wait for us! Don't take off!"

The pilot shook his head, pointing to the flames behind him, signing, "Too close. Might explode. Gotta take off." The engines roared and the chopper lifted into the air, just as another burning tree slammed down on Dick's head.

"DICK!" Gar yelled from the chopper, seeing what happened. He yelled at the pilot, "I don't care if this whirly bird blows up, you're going to put it down NOW! We're not leaving without him."

"Sorry Gar. No can do. I'm going to load up on fire foam, then we'll get him on the way back."

So far away, been far away for far too long 

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

Gar shook his head, climbing out of the chopper when it landed and grabbed his cell phone, dialing Kori's number.

The familiar sound of _Bring 'Em Out_ came through into the kitchen, signaling an incoming call on her cell phone. Thinking it was Dick, she grabbed it, turning it on, asking, "Dick? You okay, honey?"

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed

Imagine her surprise when she heard, "Kori? It's Gar. Dick and Victor are stuck in the fire on the far side, near Vancouver. Both got hit in the head with a falling tree. My guess is neither survived. I'm sorry."

_I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along_

She shut off the phone, sitting down near her bed and began crying, tears falling like raindrops onto the hardwood floor. Chrissy came in, asking, "What's wrong Mommy?"

"Your daddy is in trouble Chrissy. He might not be home." She hugged the small girl close to her chest, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

The small girl said, "I'll get to see him tomorrow. It's his day off." She smiled at her mom, causing her to cry all the more.

"He won't be home again Chrissy. He got caught in the fire that was on the news. He'll be on vacation forever."

_Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
_

Just then, the sound of the rattling Bronco reached Kori's ears. 'Must be Gar here to give me an official death notice,' she thought to herself. She pulled the now sobbing Chrissy off her neck and went to see her friend.

_Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

She pulled the old screen door open, eyes brimming with tears as Gar climbed out of the truck. Victor climbed out next, smiling at her. "I got him home for dinner, eh Kor?"

Dick climbed carefully out of the cab, walking around to stand next to Garfield. "Miss me honey?"

Kori squealed happily, running down the steps, tears of happiness flowing down her face, making her eye makeup run. She hugged him close, burying her face into his shoulder. "I thought you were dead…" was all she managed to get out before Dick pulled back and kissed her, long and hard.

After a minute, he broke off and said, "Thank goodness for my helmet. I only got a slight jolt." He smiled, face covered in soot, jacket and helmet blackened by the flames. Kori smiled at him, eyes still filled with tears. She kissed him again and he twirled her through the air, just like old times. Vic and Gar smiled at each other and then climbed back into the truck, leaving the couple to their reunion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! Another story finished! Hope y'all enjoyed it. After awhile, I might combine all of my one shots into one giant story. I will want at least three more one shots before that happens.

Oh, and REVIEW! PLEASE? They make me happy! . Flames make me sad. 

Love, peace and chicken grease!

Dash


End file.
